S e p e d a
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Di atas kayuhan sepeda, mereka berdua saling berbagi kehangatan. ーteruntuk yang berulang tahun. 21 Aprile 2013. MukuHiba. 6918. KabutAwan. Don't like, don't read!


**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira Warning: Out of Characters, Boys Love, AU, TYL!Mukuro & TYL!Hibari**

**.**

**.**

Hibari menatap sebal pada sepeda baru yang dibeli Mukuro pagi ini. Warna sepeda itu hitam legam. Warna yang Hibari sekali. Tapi sayangnya, ada rasa tidak puas yang dirasakan Hibari ketika ia perhatikan dengan lebih seksama sepeda baru itu. Padahal, keranjang sepeda terpasang benar di bagian depan. Ada boncengan ditambahkan di sisi belakang. Dan tak lupa, sebuah lonceng kecil yang menempel di stang sepeda.

Jadi, bagian mana yang membuat Hibari taksuka**ー**?

* * *

**S**e**p**e**d**a

**by**

T **s** u

**teruntuk **A**n**g**e**l

[KabutAwan**ー****6918****ー**MukuroHibari]

* * *

"Ada yang salah dengan sepedanya, Kyouya Sayang?"

"..."

Dahi Mukuro sedikit mengernyit karena ia tak mendapati respon dari kekasihnya. Bukannya ekspresi senang yang didapati Mukuro dari wajah Hibari, tapi wajah tidak sukalah yang nampak di situ.

Masih saja iris kelabu Hibari mengamati sepeda baru itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia membuka suara**ー** "Aku mau warna sepeda itu diganti dengan warna lain, selain hitam**ー**dan warna yang bukan herbivora."

"Oya. Bukannya Kyouya Sayang suka dengan warna gelap?" tanya Mukuro, sambil menatap Hibari.

Ya. Hibari Kyouya memang tidak suka warna cerah dan mencolok. Warna itu hanya milik herbivora, menurutnya.

"Ganti atau _kamikorosu_. Hmph."

Wajah Hibari tertekuk sebal, membuat Mukuro tersenyum khas. Jemari itu bergerak memberikan elusan di rambut arang Hibari. "Akan kuganti warnanya dengan yang kaumau. Ingin warna apa, hm?"

Hibari diam sejenak. Manik kelabunya menatap Mukuro. "... Biru tua," jawabnya datar, lalu mengalihkan pandang ke sepeda lagi.

"Kufufu. Kyouya Sayang suka dengan warna rambutku, eh? Aku sangat tersanjung mendengarnya."

"..."

Ya, ya. Hibari memang suka rambut panjang berwarna biru tua milik Mukuro. Ia juga suka keunikan berbentuk pucuk nanas rambut itu. Haha.

**ー****KabutAwan****ー****6918****ー****MukuHiba****ー**

Sore harinya, Mukuro benar-benar mengganti warna sepeda barunya**ー**milik Mukuro dan Hibari, lebih tepatnya**ー**yang awalnya berwarna hitam. Kini, warna hitam sudah tergantikan oleh biru tua yang sama persis dengan surai milik Mukuro.

Mukuro melihat ekspresi Hibari. Ada senyum puas yang terukir di wajah manis itu. Mukuro berhasil memuaskan Hibari. Tentu saja.

"Suka?" tanya Mukuro, dengan segaris senyum kecil untuk Hibari.

Hibari mengangguk. "Ayo, jalan-jalan, Herbivora."

"Kufufu. Dengan senang hati akan kutemani, Kyouya Sayang."

Mukuro terlebih dulu naik di depan, disusul Hibari yang duduk di boncengan belakang. Kedua tangan Mukuro menuntun tangan yang lebih kecil darinya untuk melingkari perut dan pinggulnya. Hibari diam saat Mukuro melakukan itu. Selalu saja membuatnya nyaman**ー**pemuda Italia di hadapannya, Mukuro itu.

"Pegangan yang kuat," Mukuro menoleh ke arah Hibari. "Jangan sampai kaujatuh dari sepeda, Kyouya Sayang."

"Hmph. Tidak akan," Hibari mengalihkan pandang dari Mukuro, "aku bukan herbivora."

Tawa abnormal kembali mengudara.

Mukuro mengayuh sepedanya dengan begitu santai. Semilir angin langsung menyambut keduanya, menerbangkan tiap helai rambut mereka. Hibari begitu menikmati suasana tenang ini. Benar-benar mendamaikan hatinya. Apalagi, ada Mukuro yang setia menemaninya detik ini.

Manik kelabu sudah tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Senyum damai terlihat jelas di wajah Hibari. Ah, senyum yang jarang ditampakkannya pada gerombolan herbivora. Hanya Mukuro yang diperbolehkan melihat senyumannya.

"Kyouya Sayang tersenyum," Mukuro sempat berbalik melihat kekasihnya untuk beberapa detik.

"Hm."

"Aku suka senyumanmu itu. Membuatmu semakin manis. Kufufu."

Hibari mendengus. Kesal saja digoda begitu oleh Mukuro. Selalu saja...

Hening kembali melingkupi. Desir angin memanja indra pendengaran bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sore ini begitu menyejukkan.

"... Mukuro," panggil Hibari, datar. Ada jeda beberapa detik. "Aku berat?"

Mukuro tersenyum khas lagi. "_No. _Sama sekali tidak berat. Kyouya Sayang 'kan mungil. Kufufu."

"Aku tidak mungil."

"Tapi kau lebih kecil dariku. Iya, 'kan?"

"..."

Ah, memang benar Hibari itu lebih kecil dalam penilaian fisik**ー**lebih pendek**ー**daripada Mukuro. Walaupun begitu, sifat karnivora seorang Hibari Kyouya tak luntur dalam dirinya. Jadi, jangan bertindak macam-macam padanya.

"Lihat ke kanan, Kyouya Sayang."

Langsung saja Hibari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang Mukuro katakan. Awalnya, Hibari menatap datar ke arah sungai yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kalau lebih diperhatikan lagi, ada pantulan cahaya matahari yang membuat indah suasana itu. Angin semilir kembali menyambut.

Hibari tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya. Karena Mukuro lagi. Berada di dekat pemuda Italia itu sungguh membuat hatinya melunak perlahan.

"Lihat langitnya juga, Kyouya Sayang."

Kali ini, Mukuro menghentikan laju sepedanya. Ikut memandangi langit bersama Hibari. Langit kemerahan dengan gumpalan awan yang masih setia menemani.

"Suka?" Pertanyaan sama dari Mukuro. Dwiwarnanya menatap Hibari yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit.

"Kautahu jawabanku, Mukuro."

Senyum berbeda terbentuk di wajah Mukuro**ー**senyum lembutnya. "Ya. Aku tahu jawabannya," Jemari Mukuro mengusap sebelah pipi Hibari, membuat orang yang diusap pipinya memandang Mukuro.

Kelabu bertabrakan dengan dwiwarna. Dalam. Begitu lekat. Terpancar rasa cinta di sana.

"Hibari Kyouya," Sekali gerak, Mukuro sudah menangkup wajah Hibari. Senyuman masih bertahan di wajahnya. "_Ti amo, Caro. Ti viglio sempre avere al mio fianco. Resta sempre con me._[1]" Kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi Hibari. Pejaman mata dilakukan keduanya saking hangat dan lembutnya sesuatu itu dilakukan.

Cinta Mukuro pada Hibari begitu terasa. Amat terasa. Sampai-sampai membuat debar jantung Hibari berdetak tak karuan, namun menghangatkan.

"... Hm. _Daisuki dakara_[2], Rokudo Mukuro."

Hati Hibari Kyouya telah terbelenggu oleh sosok pemuda bernama Rokudo Mukuro. Hibari mencintai Mukuro. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling mencinta. Mereka saling memiliki. Tak ada benci. Tak ada dendam. Yang ada hanyalah curahan kasih sayang penuh cinta yang disampaikan dengan cara berbeda dari keduanya.

Akan ada lebih banyak lagi momen-momen manis yang akan mereka buat bersama. Di atas kayuhan sepeda, mereka berdua saling berbagi kehangatan.

Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyouya.

**ー****E n d****ー**

* * *

Tanti augiri di buon compleanno, Angel. :) :***

Semoga njel suka kado kecil nan sederhana ini. Semoga manisnya kerasa. Gomen kalo ooc. Dibuat dengan penuh cinta dari tsu dan mukkun pake' kecepatan kilat mendekati hari H-nya njel. XDD

Makasih atas segalanya. Muku sayang Hibari. Muku sayang njel juga~

[1] I love you. I always want you by my side. Stay with me always.

[2] I love you

**Mohon maap jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fict Tsuki. **

**Arigatou Gozaimashu **

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
